dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Hyper Zergling
User talk:Hyper Zergling/Archive 1 User talk:Hyper Zergling/Archive 2 Delete template please delete that nonsense template of kv'sfrom my stories. --Supersaiyian11 17:07, June 25, 2011 (UTC) Use Dat BanHammer: What have I been warned to stop? June 25 Oh sorry June 25 hey I need to change some info on a few pages because someone renamed my pages. So I am telling you a head of time. -SuperSaiyanKrillin Ya NomadMusik renamed them. They were one word he put them into two, SuperHuman-Super Human -SuperSaiyanKrillin hey. I tried to delete one of my pages but I couldn't so I was wondering if you could delete it for me. here is the page. -SuperSaiyanKrillin RE: What has gotten into you? Firstly, i want you to put some of my stories in yur blog once im finished sencondly, Kaio-Ken can be accessed in Super-Saiyan mode. Proven in DragonBall Z: Goku vs Pikkon (Episode 198) KH KH does not break cannon and dont deserve that template HZ.The coldians are not any weaker than in the show. Their planet was destroyed by a meteor. No species regardless of strength or power could survive that. Supersaiyian11 02:20, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ...Indeed. -POAS (sig is messed up, don't feel like fixing.) Can I ask a question? Can you draw 3 things for me? Destructivedisk told me your a good artist -TheUltraKamehameha 01:56, July 17, 2011 (UTC)TheUltraKamehameha Thats Good Art! Well, I need a logo(Dragon Ball Z: After Years) and two characters, Manarxus and Scorpio. Scorpio is a giant Scorpion with Two Razor Sharp Claws on his claws and one on his tail. Manarxus looks like a human. He wears a hat(Fedora) and always wields a sword. He wears an outfit that looks like Goku's and Vegeta's mixed together. Im sorry I may be asking for too much. But I am a HORRIBLE artist. -TheUltraKamehameha 03:10, July 17, 2011 (UTC)TheUltraKamehameha Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 3 Since I'm assuming you're currently on, I have made a request for DB:RB3. Also, it wouldn't kill if you or someone else on the wiki (let alone the adminstration team) could request anything besides characters. -KidVegeta NomadMusik Good Idea for Scorpio. Some hair coming from the behind of the hat and his face should resemble Goku and Piccolo's face mixed a little for Manarxus. Take your time! I can wait. you know instead of add =Grammar and Spelling Errors why dont you just correct it.= ok but looks fine to me so dont add it next time. as i said looks fine to me go head and fix the errors i dont see none.Godtony1 05:02, August 22, 2011 (UTC) thanks, like i said they look fine to me.Godtony1 05:07, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ? for you OCs should it be OC's Whenever you get the chance i would like you to fix spell and grammar errors so i can learn from my mistakes.Godtony1 14:12, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Thx For Helped And Comment Admin Vegito SS3 04:23, September 2, 2011 (UTC) I meant KV, smart one. ;P LegendaryKrillin 23:38, September 10, 2011 (UTC) kind of ish. anyways. ;P 14:53, September 11, 2011 (UTC)LegendaryKrillin plzz block LegendaryKrillin from my page Bio Brolly (Goku484) plzzbann him from my page ty, thank yu he was annoying Dead? What do u mean? So, can u review my story then. did u review it yet im srry man, i just thought that since u gave me link to yur review blog, i thought that was hint tht u were gonna review it. im srry man jeez plz don't put error grammar spelling errors on my article DBTZ and i will improved the language as soon as i can.